


How to find your lover from the depths of hell

by Changbinseyebrow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angels, Devils, Felix is just a soft angel who loves candles, Funny, M/M, Minho best boy, Slow Burn, Swearing, Very loosely inspired by seven deadly sins, Woojin is god, battles, chan is hades, changbin edge lord, enemy’s to lovers, jisung best boy, love hate relationship, not established relationships, soft, they’re all cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbinseyebrow/pseuds/Changbinseyebrow
Summary: Heaven and hell had been in a battle for as long as anyone could remember, so when the two leaders decide to meet, Felix knows something bad is about to happen.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	How to find your lover from the depths of hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I’ve been wanting to write this for a while, so I’m really happy that I finally get to! I haven’t written something like this before (a slow burn with multiple chapters) but I really hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Also I hope everyone is staying safe, healthy and as happy as possible in these uncertain times <3

10 years. It had been 10 years since heaven and hell had interacted. Well there wasn’t really any need to, the relationship between the two realms was crystal clear. Hate. Hades and god had been in a silent battle for as long as felix could remember, ever since he was recruited as an angel, which must have been over 200 years ago. The last time the two rulers had spoken was when one of hades dogs had accidentally escaped into heaven, and of course, God was mad. Felix didn’t really see the big deal though, all dogs are cute in his eyes, but Felixs best friend, seungmin, had the cutest dog. Seungmin and his puppy practically acted the same, but seungmin didn’t hesitate to attack felix at all times, it was sometimes really hard to believe that he was an angel. 

The pink haired angel finished up his last duty for the day and went to get lunch with the rest. He strolled into the garden, it was always so beautiful, pink and white flowers sprouted all around the garden borders and Felix couldn’t help but admire them. He reached down to pick one, when he was interrupted by a “HEY FELIX” which scared the living shit out of him, he swung round to be met by jeongin sitting under one of the blossom trees, seungmin and minho fighting right next to him. Jeongin was making frantic gestures for him to come to them, and who was Felix to refuse. “You know innie, you really need to stop catching me by surprise like that” the older angel said, still slightly out of breath. “Yeah yeah Whatever boomer, just get those two to stop fighting for one second” jeongin sighed, exasperated.

Felix clapped harshly at Minho and Seungmins ears, the two instantly stopping and turning towards him. “Oh Felix when did you get here?” Minho asked with fake innocence 

“For the last like 3 minutes, yk one day you’ll have to stop fighting all the time” seungmin let Out an annoyed huff whilst jeongin let out a little snicker.

“Jeeez Felix, shouldn’t be speaking to your hyungs like that” Minho chimed.

“Yeah okay, hag” felix retorted, jeongin and seungmin couldn’t help but laugh as the oldest angel hit felix on the shoulder.

“Anyway kids, did you hear about what’s a happening?” Minho spoke, his silver hair glistening in the soft sun beams. The other three looked at him, completely puzzled.

“No? what do you mean hyung?” Seungmin asked, his mouth half full of sushi that he was sharing with Felix.

“Oh you havent heard? God and hades are going into a meeting today, they wouldn’t say why, but this should probably stay quiet until we know all the facts” he whispered. The three younger sputtered in disbelief. 

“Hold on, you’re telling me that they’re having a meeting? But that never went well in the past, this can’t be good? I wonder if anything will happen to us-“ jeongin started to ramble, his chopstick waving in the air as he spoke, but seungmin cut him off before he got too worked up.

“I’m not sure innie, but don’t be too worried guys, everything will be completely fine” the youngest two angels grumbled but decided to leave the conversation and eat, and started to talk about some hot devil they had seen a while ago. 

Felix couldn’t shake the thoughts way, worry swirled in his stomach and he didn’t know why. Something wasn’t right, he turned to Minho, the older had a pained look on his face as well. 

“Hyung, do you have that feeling as well?” He whispered, Minho just nodded. That was all felix needed, to know that a storm was coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will be longer, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
